creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AlixeTiir
Talk Archive 1 Talk Archive 2 Talk Archive 3 Hi there! AlixeTiir (talk) 19:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. Let me know if you need anything else done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Attribution You can add the template to the bottom of your pastas, which both attributes you and clarifies the story is released under CC BY-SA. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:53, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Apologies, I've had to delete it, as you are correct about the Trollpasta thing. If you want, I can provide you a copy so that you can post it to w:c:trollpasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey my name is Delayna Ragsdale and I need some more followers. Not because I am a bad person but because I need help writing creepypastas.So if you could get back to me it would be great thanks. User:Delaynaragsdale 17:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC)delaynar View Sources Hi there can you view source my account (Protected "User:Hampsteadschoolyeahformer 638": Admin's Userpage (edit=sysop (indefinite) move=sysop (indefinite))) (undo) RE:stories posted in sections Hi AlixeTiir, You can post sections to a story as long as each part can stand on its own. I've been following her Caterpillar series and I've even spoken to the author. The story was intended to be completed but she decided to keep adding to it. Similar to 1999, the author added pieces along the way but he doesn't have to because where each piece stops still leaves a completed story. Vngel W (talk) 01:45, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nomination While I understand you want to honor your brother by nominating his story for PotM, unfortunately we have had people abuse this system in the past so unless there's verifiable proof that he wrote the story in question, we are going to have to remove the nomination. Additionally, nominating a family member's story does present a conflict of interest which could result in a lot of nominations that directly impact the legitimacy of the voting process and weaken the tribute you wanted to give him. If you feel like his story is good enough to stand on its own (which I believe it does) merit, then perhaps it's best to let the story be nominated organically by another user. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:56, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :No worries. Unfortunately some of our admins are not as active as others due to commitments (working, school (I'm in a veterinary program myself and juggling things), etc.) so typically it's best to message a few admins or look to see who's active currently and message them if you have questions. Feel free to message me if you have any questions and I'll try to respond as quickly as I can. To wrap up, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure Jason appreciates you sharing his story and I'm sure it'll find its way up for nomination eventually. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:02, July 30, 2019 (UTC)